


San Maripilar

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: San Maripilar [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Humor, Inspired by..., Magical Realism, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by Zoophobia, Frida Suarez ends up getting a job at San Maripilar where she meets magical creatures and zany characters.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez
Series: San Maripilar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560877





	1. Chapter 1

A bus now arriving at San Maripilar and the doors opened.

A young woman walked out of the bus.

She has long bright blue hair, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears a red headband, a bright blue red shirt,  
blue pants and black flat shoes.

Frida saws a sign that says Welcome to San Maripilar.

Frida gulped and walked into a city.

Suddenly Frida saws a black cat with green eyes.

Frida screamed

A black cat meowed

Frida said "What the-!? You scared me!"

Frida walked into a school as a black cat followed her.

Frida said "Not talking huh"

But she hears a soft voice humming 

Frida's eyes widen in fear as she sees a ghostly woman painting.

Frida screamed and run upstairs to a room.

Frida thought ' It's safe nothing bad could happen'


	2. Chapter 2

Frida awakens to see a boy around her age.

Frida screamed

He has curly chocolate black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin with freckles.

"Hi I'm Manny Rivera what's yours"

Frida hears a voice in her head "Now's the time to start your marriage"

Frida shakes her head

Frida said "I'm Frida Suarez"

But a ghostly woman from earlier walked to Frida.

Manny said "Mariciela this is Frida"

Frida nervously waved and said "Hi"

Suddenly they hears a voice singing

It was Mariciela's husband Pablo.

Pablo screamed

Mariciela laughed

Pablo blushed


	3. Chapter 3

Manny was painting but he hears a soft baby cooing

It was a baby girl with curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

Manny thought 'Is that a baby!?'

Manny gulped and holds a baby girl

"What a pretty little baby"

A baby girl giggles

Manny sees a cupcake stand

An idea popped into Manny's brain

"I'll name you Cupcake"

Cupcake squealed in delight

Frida appears behind Manny

"Hi Manny"

Manny screamed

Cupcake laughed

Manny growled


End file.
